


Rock Lee

by Monster_with_crowbar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, Gen, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Self-Insert, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_with_crowbar/pseuds/Monster_with_crowbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New world - new challenges. What man can do in the shinobi world, if he can't use ninjutsu and genjutsu? It turns out he can do a lot. SI. Bad grammar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Lee

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rock Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219166) by Дмитрий C. 



> Hi everyone! The text below has many errors and absurdities in terms of grammar. This is my practice in translation one of my favorite fic from my native language into English.  
> The story is a bit AU, team 9 is the same age as team 7-8-10. Also, you can find OOC and SI in this story.  
> I hope you will like it.

It was a bad day. Do you know the feeling that it was better to stay at home and not get out of bed under any circumstances? That day I had that feeling.

Monday was a hard day, but it became even harder for me - I died. Well, at least I was sure I died. The most annoying was not the fact of my death, we all die sooner or later, every bullet has its billet, but my death was absolutely stupid.

I was killed by TV. No, no conspiracy theories, just some idiots failed to properly install a satellite dish. The result was dramatic: gust of wind and a single individual was not lucky enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

By the way, a little about me... About the old me. Twenty-six years old at the time of death, higher legal education. Well, what surprised you? In our country everyone was either a lawyer or an economist, despite the fact that we haven't, we hadn't and, most likely, we won't have a normal economy and normal laws.

I was fond of martial arts, was actively engaged in contact karate, hapkido (the coach was one with the second and third dan), knew the basic techniques of Taekwondo, trained in joint sessions with representatives of other martial arts. Trained, yeah, of course... I was beaten, I was thrown, I had broken hands and legs, sometimes I could beat, although it happened rarely and it was not true, but what can I do, I want to feed my sense of self-importance. I loved to read books, watch anime and movies with Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan. I, like all my generation, went mad from video games, starting with 8-bit consoles and finishing PS4. Unfortunately, nothing extraordinary was in my personality. Height, weight, appearance - not important, anyway, my body was soon buried. I wish my body burned, but I haven't written a will, so no luck… By this time I had no family, no permanent girlfriend, so hardly anyone will be sad about me.

* * *

Weird. What a bummer, where was the promised tunnel, which way I should go? Where's "kind-hearted" man with a pitchfork, horns and a cauldron? I'm not talking about the Archangel Gabriel and the doors of Paradise. I wasn't an angel in life, although I killed no one, robbed no one, and indeed I didn't do anything against morality and my own principles, but I regularly broke the law and even with some pleasure. On the other hand, who fulfils all the laws?

I really thought that I would solve one of the mysteries of the universe, but it was easier and harder at the same time. Closed my eyes in that life and opened in this. No transitions, no Shinigami, no angels, no lady with a scythe, no-th-ing.

Well, what can I say, a dream from the previous life came true. Only it came true somehow wrong, and one look in the standing close mirror was enough to figure it out. I wanted to get into Naruto with his infinite chakra reserves, furry friend and love line with Hinata. At worst I wanted to get into Sasuke with his wonder-eyes and popularity among girls. I know, that corny - all according to Freud - a big power plus popularity among women. Well, what else was necessary for happiness?

Don't think wrong, I'm not complaining, because I could not get lucky to get into Sakura or insect. Although it was better to be an insect than Sakura, to become a woman after living as a man… I shudder only thinking about it!

Let me introduce myself - Rock Lee in all my splendor, I ask to love and favor.

God damn! I got into the world of magic (magic and chakra were one and the same for me, something unexplainable and fascinating) but in the body that was not able to use techniques.

Although, who says it will? Anime may not coincide with the reality of this world.

* * *

I was always interested in the past of Lee. In the anime he appeared in the Chuunin exam and judging by the reactions of most participants, very few people knew about him, except his team.

Looked around. Overall nice room, apparently, was belonged to Lee. Wardrobe, desk, chair, proper bed (not a Japanese perversion called futon), a window and a mirror into which I look. Don't know how to determine the age of the Japanese, though they were not one person for me, but this task was impossible. However, judging by the growth and body composition - I was six or seven years. Dressed in shorts. Well, I'd just woken up.

I needed to find clothes. I went to the wardrobe, where else they could be? In the previous life I disrobed and threw everything on a chair near the bed, but there was nothing like this.

Deep breath. A quick prayer to the gods of this world, if any. One-two-three! Open the wardrobe, open my eyes. Glory to the eggs! Ordinary clothes, not a monstrous green jumpsuit. Well what can I say - I got lucky. There were two options either Gai hadn't caught me yet or had caught, but hadn't offered jumpsuit.

While dressed in simple pants and a white t-shirt, I was thinking. I was thinking what to do next. If you think about it, according to anime, Rock Lee wasn't even a secondary character, he's an unnecessary character that was created for the amusement of spectators - he has no effect on the main story.

Conclusion: there will be no hunting at me as if I was a jinchuriki, no hunting for my organs, nobody wants my organs.

Good people in masks and raincoats, proudly called ANBU, they weren't particularly interested in me, except for standard validation and fulfillment of basic functions of control populations of shinobi.

Moreover, I can refuse shinobi career. I can learn any civil profession or become a farmer... whatever it was - the complete freedom of will and action. However, perhaps there were unknown circumstances. But on the other hand, I got into the legend.

One problem - this was the real world.

In the previous world, shinobi killed each other on the screen and I risked nothing, drank tea, wondering what will happen next, but in this world, they may want to kill me. Although, having died once, I ceased to feel a reverence to death, apparently, fear of the unknown was gone, but I need to figure it out. But in the future I have to fight with his Sand Majesty Gaara, which severely crippled Lee. And a bunch of other serious opponents, whom he never met but whom I can meet.

However, I had lived one gray and boring life. Don't know how, don't know why, but I got a second chance and ended up in a dangerous but beautiful dreamworld. I want to live this life one moment, and then even in heaven, even in hell, no regrets.

The choice was made, the dice were thrown. Destiny, your turn…

* * *

 

Rock Lee

 

It's time to finally understand where I am and solve one of the mysteries of the anime - as Lee lived before the exam. The first vital question: where were any slippers? Or some other shoes. Looked in the closet, crawled under the bed, opened the door — saw a hallway... but there were no shoes.

A fan of anime, damn it! Here's what habit. The shoes were probably at the entrance to the house, and slippers were not provided here. Yeah, it's one thing to look at the life of the Japanese on the monitor, the other to live by yourself.

It was urgent to change the mindset. God forbid to forget to put a suffix to the name or blurt out some other (I don't really remember them), my life may end BEFORE the Chunnin exam. I had no memory of Lee's past, only my own. At least I knew the language - that's good.

Japan was a country of mysteries, you cannot understand without alcohol.

Wow! By the way, about the dangers of alcohol, it was urgent to forget about it! As far as I remember the anime, drunk Lee was a creeping disaster in the style of the drunken fist, but I used to remove the stress by drinking. Urgently to make myself remember not to drink in public places. If drunk Leeroy was not particularly drawn to adventure, but I was very different.

\-- Man, waking up "Where am I?"

\-- Woman in a lab coat "You in the drunk tank"

\-- Man "To hell with the details, what city?"

So this was my case. Okay, time to go.

Hmm, the house was one storey, but quite spacious, good repair… It's not like Lee's family live in poverty. Found the dining room. There's no one inside. The table was set for one person. Salads, meat and something green. To the right a carafe of some drink.

Sat down, said "Itadakimas!". Need to get used to this. I had shitloads of problems, it was better to develop the necessary habits. Interestingly, it was necessary to say each time or we have special cases? For example, I bought chips and wanted to eat a couple of packs, so I must to say just Itadakimas wholesale or personally to each pack? Oh well, I'll buy one large package instead of two small, so it will be quieter. Although why I'm worried? I was seven or eight years - all the shortcomings would be blamed on bad parenting and compassionate traditionalists explain what and how to do.

Going to start eating, but there was another problem. Just a day of discoveries, I was out of the cultural words. No fork, no spoon, lay a set of chopsticks. The food wass warm and slimy, impossible to eat with your hands. At least, it would be instructions for use... on the other hand, I read the instructions only when something broke. No, I understand that sticks were necessary to keep in the right hand and using the fingers to pick up food, but I didn't have the necessary skills. After a couple of minutes of bullying are, I gave up on this venture and I just took one chopstick in my right hand, another in my left hand, pushed the plate closer, leaned down and began eating, raking both hands.

Delicious... the salads were excellent.

* * *

 

Kishimoto Masashi, servant and cook

 

I've just finished chopping wood to warm water for Master after training and headed to the kitchen. Passing through the dining room, I saw surrealist painting 'Rock Lee is eating'. Master Lee was like an insect that had just killed the victim and hastily devouring it with its mandibles and forelegs… So I wanted to hit with a slipper.

I'd used to the oddities of this family for ten years. That's how much I'd been workinf on the estate, but when I start to think that I'm accustomed to everything, they do something new.

"Good morning Lee-sama" I decided not to pay attention to unusual behavior of the young Master.

* * *

 

Rock Lee

 

"Gdmoniglisma" muttering sound came from somewhere behind. Future shinobi, damn it. Failed to notice as someone crept up from behind!

 

Slowly, making no sudden movements, I turned the whole body, trying to chew, that I'd managed to cram in my mouth. Of course, I choked, coughed, grabbed the decanter and drank...

 

The first feeling that the maniac standing in front of me. the look was pensive, axe in hand, looking straight at me and I don't like that look. The feeling that he decided to cut me down with the axe and all... Hello, rebirth.

 

The pause was tightened, it was necessary to do something. But what? My first thought was to throw the carafe in him and jump out the window. The second thought was that if he didn't put the axe on my back while I was eating, so he had no aggressive intentions .

 

Smoothly stood up, holding my hands in his sight.

 

"Good morning" I said and bowed. Bow down, bow down, the Japanese like bowing, even if you do something wrong, it couldn't be worse.

 

"Lee-sama, do you like my cooking so much?" the old man asked and tried to shed a tear.

 

So... I realized that I realized nothing, but it seemed he wouldn't kill me that day.

 

Booyah! "Sama" after my name. Cool! It's a sign of respect.

 

* * *

 

As a result, I was able to find out a lot. It took a week. Don't ask me how I did it, but the experience of practicing law in the phishing information still remained with me. Though minimal, but helpful in the career of the future shinobi.

 

Lee's family was rich. Did not expect? I was in shock.

 

The ships construction business and the procurement of wood gave a good income and I was in one of the many country residence of Lee's family. It turned out that I have a father and brother. The adult brother engaged in the affairs of the family and the father appointed him heir. Rock initially said that he wanted to become a shinobi, I don't know his motives and no one wll ever know.

 

The father agreed to feed and provide housing for me until eight years after which he would cease all support. At this age I have to enroll in the Shinobi Academy, the father promised to assist, he has this opportunity. If I withdraw my idea and decide to stay in the family, then I have to go to a regular Academy and learn the shipbuilding or marketing. Of course, it was the other names of the subjects, but my mind accepted these terms in this way.

 

Unfortunately, I could not count the wealth of the family, but the weights for me has been acquired. Moreover, there was a gym with the makiwara and other attributes in the house - when father lived here, security trained in this room. For teaching writing, etiquette, and the rest I had private teachers. Relationships in Lee's family were fine, but adults always were in the shipyards in the Water country.

 

Another great, in my opinion, news was that the father didn't hire me a taijutsu coach. A family friend advised him to equip a gym with everything I need and focus on physical and restorative exercises. In principle, it was logical. In shinobi academies usuallt do not teach the fighting aspects of up to eight years. Until that time, they have a fairly extensive program: calligraphy, geography, etiquette and much more… The exception was clan children, they start training earlier than normal children, but still up to eight years was the formation of the chakra pathway system and the overall development of the body.

 

After a year I have to go to the shinobi Academy.

 

It was necessary to prioritize. First, I had to regain my old skills, it was good that I knew the basics of martial arts. Secondly, I had to increase strength, speed and agility. All this was just a massive workout. Thirdly, learned the etiquette, learned how to eat with chopsticks, saying "Itadakimas" and so on. Fourth, to figure out how to face opponents who use genjutsu and ninjutsu. Although this was not a priority, I had too little data.

 

Well, when you know the basics and know what to do. This body hadn't gained muscle memory, but I knew how to handle the basic moves.

 

I was lucky with the stretching of the body, young body, I almost immediately managed to do the splits. And even if I failed to do it - I didn't see any problems, I had the time, exercise was known, motivation was available. Amazing! I had no problems with with ordering kunais, so I could start training for throwing. Anyway, I think you should be able to throw everything from axes, knives, forks(hehe, I managed to get a set of forks, spoons and knives, since I never learned to eat with chopsticks), up to nails, pieces of broken glass and so on. By the way, during training, I decided one of the main issues that interested me when I was in my old world. Why ninjas didn't walk around with swords and other brutal weapons? Instead, they fought using kunai and shuriken, even in melee. Melee for them was mostly taijutsu, not kendo or kobudo.

 

The answer was incredibly simple. Seals. When you hold something in your hands, you cannot use seals, you need both hands for this. Using seals with one hand required great chakra control. That double-edged sword if you use the kunai, you can throw it at the enemy, and while he dodge, cast something more powerful, but if you use the sword, it was impossible. Although every rule has its exceptions.

 

I tried weights and postponed them until better times. By the way, I should say about them. At first I was afraid that I would not be able to use them. I didn't have the skills to control and use chakra and, if you remember the anime, maybe I will not have this skill, although I felt the chakra and its pathway. It was a lot easier — weights adjusted to the required power automatically, moreover, weights were filled up with chakra as batteries. I was not able to refill them, but they were not very demanding in energy. The higher the weight, the higher the consumption of chakra.

 

I was afraid the weights would damage the ligaments and muscles, but I was wrong - they distributed the weight evenly throughout the body. While all lived in normal gravity, an owner of the weights lived in double or triple gravity. No matter where you had them pinned, the mass was still distributed all over the body, although their own weight was small, about one kilogramm, but the maximum weight was nearly fifty kilogramms. If you wanted more — added more.

 

That's how I lived all that year. I learned the basics of martial arts from my world, but I didn't have practice, just only my memory. Well, let's see, that will be interesting in the Academy.

 


End file.
